A Cruz e a Espada
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Porque este fora um erro que James Potter jamais se arrependera de cometer.


A Cruz e a Espada _(a fanfiction) _© Clara dos Anjos

A Cruz e a Espada _(a canção) _© RPM

Copyright © Outubro de 2005

**One-Shot**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens não me pertencem._

**Aviso:** _Shipper inconvencional._

**Dica:** _ouçam a versão de "A Cruz e a Espada" na regravação de Renato Russo e Paulo Ricardo. É linda._

* * *

**A Cruz e a Espada**

_Por Clara dos Anjos_

* * *

_Havia um tempo em que eu vivia  
__Um sentimento quase infantil  
__Havia o medo e a timidez  
__Todo um lado que você nunca viu_

O entardecer era cortado pelas rajadas gélidas e pelos assobios cortantes da ventania. Era crepúsculo de dezembro, lua nova, em que o Castelo de Hogwarts se via em festa devido à formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano. E não somente os alunos, mas as famílias deles e o restante do corpo discente compareciam ao evento, no que resultava em bruxos por todas as partes do castelo que se pudesse imaginar, ainda que não fosse o suficiente para ocupar sua extensíssima vastidão de todo. Festas assim costumavam animar o jovem James Potter. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, no dormitório dos garotos do quinto ano, esperando Sirius sair do banho.

Estava prestes a fazer uma nova boa captura com o pomo de ouro, quando se distraiu e ele escapou de seus dedos. Remus Lupin havia entrado.

"Esse pomo de novo, Pontas? Não sei como ainda não lhe deram uma advertência"

"Gideão é legal" respondeu James, distraído.

"Legal demais até demais"

O garoto largou-se na sua cama ao lado de uma das janelas, e cruzou as pernas sobre o acolchoado estampado. Já estava vestido para o tal baile. Suas vestes eram de um azul opaco e escurecido, e parecia que seus sapatos negros tinham acabado de ser lustrados. Os cabelos de Lupin estavam penteados para trás, úmidos, de maneira que o tom de castanho amarelado deu lugar a um bege escuro, quase trigueiro. Folheava um livro pequeno que apanhara do próprio bolso quando disse:

"Quero ver quando mudarem o capitão do time"

"Ah, eu também quero, Aluado" James sorriu presunçoso. "Claro, porque o próximo será _eu_, não?"

Lupin sorriu com ironia. "Oh, certamente. Gideão vai subestimar todos os jogadores do sexto ano e dar o cargo direto pra você, não é?"

"Ora. Eu posso muito bem provocar esse tipo de coisa. Que posso fazer?"

James deixou o pomo sobrevoar o quarto e virou-se de barriga para baixo em sua cama. Usava pijamas, porque como não tinham aulas no castelo há duas semanas, tinha dias que James simplesmente nem saía do quarto, e sobrevivia dos quitutes que recebia dos pais devido à época natalina. Seus cabelos – se é que isso era possível – estavam ainda mais desalinhados e repuxados para cima na região da nuca, e ele remexia tanto a cabeça no travesseiro que esse fenômeno só se acentuava.

"ANDA LOGO, SIRIUS!" James berrou da cama.

Lupin o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a sua leitura.

"_JÁ VAI!_" A voz de Sirius Black soou abafada lá de dentro. "_PORRA, PONTAS, NÃO FAZ NEM DEZ MINUTOS QUE EU TÔ AQUI, DÁ UM TEMPO!_"

Lupin soltou um riso abafado, com o rosto para baixo.

"AH, QUE TEMPO, MEU QUERIDO, SE BOBEAR A GENTE SE ATRASA POR _SUA CULPA!_" James replicou.

"_QUE MINHA CULPA!_" gritou a voz de Sirius, indignada.

"É SIM! E VÊ SE SAI LOGO DAÍ SE NÃO EU ENTRO E TE TIRO A FORÇA!"

A essa altura, Lupin já estava revirando os olhos com tanta gritaria. Ele não era de tolerar muito barulho, _ainda mais _quando tinha algo de ler nas mãos.

"_UUUUI_"gritou a voz de Sirius em tom afetado. "_JAMES, NÃO FALA ASSIM QUE EU GAMO, HEIN?"_

Lupin viu James sorrir, mas o rapaz continuou gritando furiosamente enquanto ouviam as risadas de Sirius.

"Ôh, James, dá um tempo!" pediu, finalmente, Lupin, a paciência acabada.

James, a essa altura sentado na cama, bufou e largou as costas no espaldar.

"Foi mal, cara. Mas, caramba, o Sirius..."

"Espere um pouco, cara" disse Lupin. "Mas não fique aí gritando, né? Se não, daqui a pouco aparecem os monitores aqui dizendo que a gente está perturbando _a paz_ da escola"

James sorriu de lado com a ironia do amigo. "Tá bom"

Nessa mesma hora, os dois se voltam para a terceira figura que surgiu no dormitório. Sirius apareceu do banheiro pingando água dos cabelos aos pés, uma toalha preta enrolada na cintura e os pés descalços.

"Pontas!" sorriu ele. "Sentiu minha falta, amigo?"

"Vou me lembrar de tomar banho antes de você da próxima vez, isso sim" disse James, levantado-se na cama de um pulo. "Fala sério, parece uma mulherzinha..."

Mas quando James estava prestes a passar por Sirius, este passou um braço pela cintura do amigo e o puxou ligeiramente para si.

"Ai, a mulherzinha aqui quer tomar banho com você, pode?"

"Credo, me larga!" James se desvencilhou desengonçadamente e

deu um empurrão no amigo, que continuou a gargalhar ainda mais por conta disso.

Sirius e Lupin estavam rindo quando ouviram o ruído de chuveiro sendo ligado.

"Nossa, já está pronto, Aluado?" perguntou Sirius enquanto tirava suas vestes do armário.

"É. Eu não tive o que fazer hoje a tarde e então... me adiantei"

"Sério?" Sirius vestia as calças agilmente. "Por que não veio jogar cartas comigo e com o James?"

"Vocês ficaram o tempo todo aqui?"

"É. O James estava com preguiça e me pediu" Sirius girou os olhos.

"Ah. Eu estava lá fora um pouco, os moleques do nosso ano estavam brincando com a neve"

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Vestiu a camisa e sacudiu os cabelos que ainda pingavam água.

"Sua prima Narcissa também estava lá"

Sirius continuou secando os cabelos com a mesma toalha preta.

"Ah, é?" murmurou.

"É. Estava com outras garotas da Sonserina, sentadas na entrada do castelo. Da Sonserina, também, só tinham elas mesmo"

"Menos mal, não?" Sirius disse meio indiferente, meio mordaz.

"Sim, claro. Teve um momento que ela veio até mim"

Pela primeira vez desde que começou a falar de Narcissa, Sirius dirigiu o olhar para Lupin.

"Pra quê?" fez a voz dele, mais presente do que antes.

"Ela veio perguntar de você, acredita?" Remus sorriu de lado.

"Não" Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que ela disse?"

"Me perguntou se você iria estar no baile hoje. Eu disse que sim e aí ela foi embora. Sem se despedir, claro, você sabe."

Sirius ficou olhando para Lupin. Este já ia fazer um comentário qualquer quando Sirius, de repente, deu de ombros e começou a ajeitar os cabelos em frente ao espelho.

"Pouco me importa"

"Você não ficou curioso de porquê ela perguntou por você?" Remus fechou o livro.

"Provavelmente porque _não gostaria _que eu fosse nesse baile" respondeu Sirius, com desprezo e acidez. "Você sabe, Aluado, é nesse ano que a minha _querida prima mais velha _se forma e a imbecil da Narcissa deve estar toda pomposa porque vai poder se exibir por conta disso. Só porque é da _família_"

Lupin riu de lado e balançou a cabeça, guardando o livrinho no bolso.

"Bom, o baile está para começar. Vocês já vão?"

"Ah, sim, _eu _sim" Riu Sirius, apontando para o banheiro.

Lupin se levantou e Sirius espirrou uma fragrância amadeirada em si mesmo, depositou o frasco no criado mudo e correu a acompanhar o amigo até a saída do dormitório.

"E AÍ, PONTAS?" Sirius virou a cabeça para trás e gritou. "COMO É QUE É? A MULHERZINHA AINDA ESTÁ PASSANDO BATOM?"

"_VÁ SE DANAR, SIRIUS!_"

_E agora eu vejo  
Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo  
E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim_

Descia as escadas para o Salão Principal quando, ao pé, encontrou Petter Pettigrew apoiando as costas no fim do corrimão. Ele olhou para trás e sorriu quando avistou a figura de James.

"E aí?" cumprimentou James, dando um tapinha no ombro do outro.

"Estava esperando um de vocês" disse Petter. "Mas até agora não encontrei ninguém, nem o Sirius nem o Remus..."

James ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu da cara do amigo.

"Meus pais vieram também, mas eu disse pra eles que eu iria encontrar vocês primeiro" continuou o Rabicho.

"Não faz muito tempo que os dois saíram lá do dormitório. Eu saí logo depois, Rabicho"

"Ah é?... Eu pensei que eles já estivessem lá fora... Vamos, então?"

"Vamos, mas primeiro até o Salão. Depois a gente procura os dois"

"Tá. James, seus pais vieram também?"

O garoto negou veementemente, como se fosse óbvio. E seguiram depois em meio à aglomeração de pessoas cintilantes.

A música alta retumbava tão fortemente que os garotos sentiam suas entranhas vibrarem. James olhou para Petter e eles concordaram silenciosamente em tentar achar um lugar para sentarem enquanto ainda fosse cedo, isso porque a festa tinha acabado de começar e o Salão estava praticamente lotado.

Escolheram uma mesinha afastada da pista ao centro. James observou ao redor, já com um copinho de ponche na mão, e ficou surpreso ao notar que os septuanistas mesmo ainda eram poucos. Petter o chamou e então começaram a conversar, o som já não os incomodava tanto porque estavam afastados. Em um momento, a bebida de Petter havia acabado e ele se levantou, dizendo que apanharia um pouco e voltaria logo em seguida.

James revirou o seu copo e pediu para que trouxesse para ele também. Em seguida, com o rosto entediado apoiado numa das mãos, os óculos ligeiramente tortos e caídos, o garoto pôs-se a contemplar o movimentado salão.

A pista já estava relativamente cheia. Alguns casais giravam no mesmo lugar embalados pela música um pouco mais lenta que a anterior, a que tocava quando James chegara. Dos casais, o garoto não reconheceu ninguém. Exceto – prestou mais atenção – num rapaz do sétimo ano, truculento e alto, que James sabia pertencer à equipe de quadribol da Sonserina. Ele, o tal Lestrange, dançava com uma garota quase tão alta quanto ele, esguia e elegante, de cabelos escuros presos num bonito arranjo que pendia em cascatas por suas costas.

Bufou. Se ao menos Petter ou algum dos outros chegassem logo... Ou – pensou melhor – ele avistasse uma daquelas _adoráveis _criaturas do dormitório feminino da Grifinória... Um sorriso malicioso despontou dos lábios finos de James Potter. Será que Lily Evans estaria naquela _bendita _festa?

Decidiu-se. Ao invés de procurar Sirius, a primeira coisa que faria quando Petter chegasse seria arrastá-lo daquela mesa e dar uma esticada nas pernas por aí...

_Despretensiosamente, é claro..._

_Agora eu ando correndo tanto_  
_Procurando aquele novo lugar  
__Aquela festa, o que me resta  
__É encontrar alguém legal pra ficar_

"Perdidos, meus caros?"

Sentiu um braço perpassar os seus ombros. James virou o rosto e deu de cara com o enorme e maroto sorriso de Sirius Black bem ao seu lado. James e Petter estavam recostados a um muro baixo coberto de musgo e plantinhas, Petter com um copo de ponche na mão. James sorriu e contornou a cintura do amigo com um braço.

"Onde estava?"

"Com o Aluado. A gente saiu do salão faz uns vinte minutos e viemos para cá, tomar um _arzinho_" Por alguma razão, Sirius e James trocaram sorrisos idênticos tão curiosos que Petter olhou de um para o outro, ligeiramente obtuso e divertido. Era como se Sirius tivesse dito: _se é que me entendem. _"Daí encontramos Berta Jorkins no caminho..." Os olhos de Sirius giraram nas órbitas. "E ela parou para falar com a gente. Bom, eu dei uma desculpa qualquer e saí andando depois, e o Remus está lá até agora, como vêem..."

"Ôh, Almofadinhas" exclamou James teatralmente. "Até parece que não sabe que a Jorkins fez isso _somente _por sua causa! Você destruiu o coração dela, meu caro, isso não se faz!"

"Quê, a Jorkins?" Sirius fez-se de desentendido, um sorriso pretensioso, no entanto, ostentado em seu rosto.

"Vai dispensar ela, é?" debochou James. "Pelo menos, você iria garantir alguma coisa hoje..."

"Ah, faça o favor, Pontas!" Sirius bateu de leve na nuca do outro. "Se for assim eu consigo coisa melhor, né?"

James e Petter riram.

"Quem, por exemplo?" perguntou Petter maliciosamente. "Já tem alguém em vista, Almofadinhas?"

"Hum" fez Sirius torcendo os lábios. "Não... Ainda não, quero dizer. E vocês?"

Rabicho sacudiu os ombros.

"Ah, você não conta"

A expressão de Petter fez-se constrangida e indignada, enquanto os outros dois riram.

James cruzou os braços.

"Se pelo menos a Evans estiver aqui... Você acha que ela está?" perguntou a Sirius.

"Eu não a vi, cara..."

James pareceu entediado e amuado de repente.

"Acho que isso aqui não vai valer a pena..."

"Ah, cara, que isso!" exclamou Sirius. "Tem tanta gente aqui, você não desistir de uma festa inteira por causa de _uma_ garota, vai?"

"Não" respondeu automaticamente. "É, não vou..."

"Ah, assim que se fala! Então, que acham da gente sair logo daqui, hein? Parados aqui não vamos conseguir nada"

_E agora eu vejo_  
_Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim  
__Era o começo  
__E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim_

Os três amigos serviram-se com mais ponche. Mas este era diferente, reparou James. O que Rabicho lhe trouxera era de maçã e não continha álcool...

James brindou com Sirius e Petter, e sorriu.

A pista de dança estava bem mais lotada desta vez. Lestrange não estava mais lá, porém a acompanhante dele sim. Parecia bem mais _alegre _e espontânea que da outra vez, ainda que não dançasse com extravagância. Ela valsava ao lado de uma garota loura que James reconheceu ser Narcissa Black, colega do seu ano. Por um momento, ele viu o olhar de Sirius direcionado fixamente para este ponto.

"Vamos" chamou ele, e James e Petter o seguiram.

Os três pararam ao pé de uma mesa com comes e bebes, e puseram-se a observar o movimento – Sirius e James fazendo comentários depreciativos e sarcásticos sobre os outros, e rindo, rindo de se acabar. E quando Petter os ouvia ou os prestava atenção, ria mais do "escândalo" que eles faziam do que pela piada em si.

Mas a atenção de Petter nos amigos esvaiu-se de vez quando ele seguiu o olhar da moça loura que valsava na pista... Maliciosamente, ele constatou que o foco dos olhares indiscretos de Narcissa Black era o rapaz moreno bem ao seu lado.

Entreabriu os lábios, parecendo surpreso, e começou a dar risadinhas. Cutucou Sirius com o cotovelo.

Este o olhou interrogativo. E Petter apenas meneou a cabeça na direção de Narcissa.

"Já está bêbado, Rabicho? Com tão pouco?"

Petter ficou sério e bufou. Ou Sirius estava se fazendo de burro ou queria tirar uma com a cara dele. As duas coisas juntas, talvez, fosse o mais provável...

"Já volto, vou ao banheiro" James disse aos dois. Agora Sirius e Petter discutiam.

James desvencilhou-se das pessoas e seguiu para fora do salão. O banheiro masculino nunca pareceu tão distante, isso porque havia muitos, mas o álcool já se fazia levemente presente na cabeça de James. Levemente, mas se fazia.

Depois de algumas paradas para cumprimentar os colegas que encontrava pelo caminho, James finalmente achou um toalete para cavalheiros. Estranhou que estivesse tanto silêncio por aquelas proximidades, o que se ouvia era apenas o distante soar do som que vinha do Salão Principal. Abriu a porta e entrou, mas seus pés estacaram na entrada...

O queixo de James Potter caiu.

_E agora é tarde  
Acordo tarde  
Do meu lado alguém  
Que eu nem conhecia_

Ele piscou os olhos, começava a duvidar que aquela bebida medíocre estivesse fazendo efeito...

De costas, curvada e parada a pia, estava uma _garota. _Por um segundo, ela pareceu estranhamente familiar a James, principalmente por causa daquele penteado dela... aquele belo arranjo que deixavam os cabelos da garota penderem em cascatas pelas costas.

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui?" James ouviu sua própria voz muito rápida e tropeçada nas palavras.

Ela virou o rosto para trás. Era muito bonita.

"_Feche a porta!" _disse a garota, em tom baixo e ríspido.

James, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e contrariado, obedeceu.

Ela continuou molhando o rosto com água e desligou a torneira. Virou-se. Um sorriso pequeno e carregado de malícia despontou de seus lábios...

James a encarou. Era a mesma garota que dançava com Lestrange, sim, ele teve certeza disso. E mais. Era a tal prima de Sirius, a mais velha, a que ele sempre falava com mais desprezo, a que ele a apontou uma vez, há alguns anos, para James, quando tomavam café da manhã no salão. Sim, ela era namorada de Lestrange. Ela, Bellatrix Black.

Talvez se não soubesse que era prima de Sirius, tivesse estranhado o fato de que olhar para ela era quase como que olhar para a versão feminina de seu melhor amigo. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente mais desgrenhados e vários fios se soltavam do arranjo. Eram exatamente como os de Sirius. Negros, espessos e sedosos. Também seus traços eram como os dele, exceto que os olhos de Bellatrix eram grandes, e cujas pálpebras baixas cobriam metade do seu globo.

Íris cinzentas, como as de Sirius.

"Tem certeza de que não se enganou, senhorita?" Apesar de ainda surpreso, James sorriu com deboche.

"Enganar?" disse ela. James, de repente, lembrou-se daquela voz. Estivera raríssimas vezes na casa de Sirius, mas em todas as que fora, encontrava alguma das primas do amigo. E na vez que encontrara Bellatrix – esta fora a mais marcante – nunca esquecera da briga fenomenal que ela tivera com um Sirius de ainda doze anos...

Ela deu uma risada tola e curta. "Eu? Enganada? Não, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, garoto"

Bellatrix continuou rindo baixinho enquanto avançava uns passos. James olhava para ela e não sabia se corria dali ou se ria da cara dela. Imaginou a garota tropeçando nos próprios pés de tão bêbada e caindo em cima dele... Sacudiu a cabeça minimamente. Apesar do estado duvidoso da garota, ela caminhava perfeitamente firme. E seu olhar estava tão fixo que James recuou um passo.

"Por que está aí parado?" perguntou ela, calmamente, como se tivesse acabado de vê-lo.

Certo. Se ela não estivesse bêbada, no mínimo, não batia muito bem das idéias.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você nem imagina?"

Bellatrix sorriu divertida. Avançou mais.

"Está com medo, Potter?"

Ela lembrava-se dele, sabia seu nome. James sentiu uma pontada nas entranhas. Enterrou os óculos no fundo do nariz e caminhou até o outro lado da pia.

"Medo de quê?" ele disse, tentando não transparecer nervosismo. "De você?"

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada. James pensou que eles podiam estar sendo ouvidos. E a coisa podia encrencar se pegassem os dois sozinhos num banheiro masculino...

Ela contornou a pia com uma velocidade assustadora e James se assustou. Avançou contra ele até fazê-lo topar com as costas contra a porta de um dos sanitários. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. James se arrependeu de não tê-la deixado sozinha ali para que outro cristo a visse...

Bellatrix o cercou com os dois braços, as mãos apoiadas na porta uma em cada lado da cabeça de James. Este, estupefato, sentiu o cheiro suave de álcool que vinha dela.

Ela não sorria mais.

"Você é bem abusadinho, hein, garoto" disse. "Igualzinho ao peste do Sirius..."

"Senhorita..." James balbuciou baixinho, sem jeito para mexer os braços.

"Que foi?" Bellatrix sorriu maldosamente. James percebeu que os olhos da garota não paravam de oscilar entre seus olhos e sua boca. Eles brilhavam vorazmente. James sentiu um calafrio na espinha. "Não era você que não estava com medo?"

"Olha, Black," Bellatrix ergueu as sobrancelhas. "podem nos pegar aqui e eu acho..."

Bellatrix aproximou o seu rosto perigosamente. "Ah é?... E daí?"

James encarou-a. "Como, _e daí_?"

Ela riu. "Dane-se, ora essa! Eu estou odiando essa droga de festa e o que acontecer de diferente será um lucro para mim"

"E para mim prejuízo, você quer dizer"

Ela aproximou o rosto do pescoço dele. James sentiu um novo calafrio quando a ponta do nariz da garota encostou-se à sua pele. Ela aspirou os cabelos de sua nuca, roçando os lábios imóveis.

Voltou-se. "Eu não quis dizer isso"

"Black, acho que você..." começou James, a voz trêmula, exatamente como suas pernas. "que você não está bem..."

James sentia-se confuso. Junto com Sirius, sempre fora popular no colégio, mas era a primeira vez que uma garota – ainda por cima mais velha! – o assediava daquela forma... E o pior, era que ele não a repeliu como queria. E em contrapartida, tampouco queria aproveitar o momento como qualquer outro faria se estivesse com uma garota como aquela...

"E não estou mesmo... Nunca estive..." disse a voz arrastada de Bellatrix.

Com um dos pés, Bellatrix chutou a porta do banheiro e a arrombou. Empurrou James com força e enfiou-se com ele lá dentro no exato momento em que se ouvia um rumor lá de fora, e um grupo de rapazes da idade de Bellatrix adentrava o banheiro.

"_Eu quero você, Potter._"

James sequer prestou atenção ou se preocupou com os rumores de fora porque, naquele momento, depois que ele ouviu a voz de Bellatrix trovejar em seu ouvido num sussurro mórbido e antes que ele pudesse emitir qualquer exclamação, ela o agarrou pelas lapelas e prensou o corpo dele contra a parede de novo. Mas desta vez fazendo o serviço completo. Beijou-o.

James sentiu as próprias mandíbulas tensas, e um arrepio escaldante quando a garota colou fortemente os lábios nos dele. Simplesmente não conseguiu agir como queria, porque do contrário, não teria entreaberto os próprios lábios e correspondido ao ato insano daquela doida... Teria refreado a garota quando ela segurou sua nuca com as duas mãos e aprofundou o beijo. Teria refreado a si mesmo quando suas mãos tocaram timidamente sua cintura, aproximando mais os dois corpos.

Teria refreado o próprio pensamento de que estava _gostando_ daquele absurdo.

E acabou-se. James e Bellatrix separaram-se ao mesmo tempo, mais ofegantes de susto do que por falta de ar; os rumores de torneiras ligadas, vozes e passos tão distantes que nem pareciam pertencer a esse mundo.

"Podiam ter visto a gente" sussurrou James, ainda abraçado a Bellatrix, quando os rumores sumiram-se quase totalmente.

"Não faz diferença" respondeu Bellatrix. "Eu mataria todos eles. Seria um prazer"

James riu. Ele não conhecia Bellatrix Black.

"E o que faria com os corpos?" perguntou divertidamente.

"Transformaria em pó e os jogaria na privada" disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

James riu de novo. "Você é bem prima do Sirius mesmo..."

Bellatrix deu um tapa estalado no ombro do garoto, fazendo-o gemer. "Não me compare com aquele peste, seu imbecil!"

"Mas é claro!" exclamou James indignado. Esquecera-se de que estava escondido com uma garota no banheiro masculino e que a qualquer momento podia ser pego. "Você diz umas loucuras que só Sirius diria e..."

"Negativo. Sirius é um amante de sangues-ruins e duvido que tivesse coragem de matar alguém"

James fechou a cara. Começava a entender porque Sirius odiava tanto assim a prima.

"Por quê?" perguntou com mais frieza. "Você teria?"

Bellatrix sorriu lentamente enquanto fitava o outro de braços cruzados. Parecia se deliciar com a sua contrariedade.

"Você é bem como eu imaginava..." Segurou a face de James com uma das mãos e, de supetão, para que não desse tempo dele se afastar, o beijou de novo, com os lábios fechados, longamente.

"Até um dia, Sr. Potter"

E foi-se. James ouviu seus passos se distanciando e saindo pela porta, que se fechou.

Ele suspirou. Ainda sentia-se contrariado. Deixou-se cair sentado em cima da privada.

Como era possível que uma criatura tivesse o dom de despertar tantos sentimentos diferentes de uma vez, e tudo ao mesmo tempo? James sentiu-se fraco, usado. Estava claro que Bellatrix não prestava, como Sirius sempre dissera. Mas por que, por que _infernos _ele sentiu-se atraído, se ele também não gostava dela? Sim, porque antes ele não a conhecia direito para dizer se gostava ou não simplesmente porque nunca tiveram um contato direto decente. Mas agora... James só tinha quinze anos. Sentir tudo aquilo era demais para alguém de quinze anos.

E ela tinha dezessete. Uma garota de dezessete anos certamente sabia o que queria da vida. _E ela disse que queria ele. _Ele. James. O melhor amigo do primo que ela mais odiava. _Por quê?_

Desde quando? 

Ela dissera que ele era bem como ela imaginava... Será que só estava brincando com ele? James apostaria que sim, mas algo naquele olhar estranho de Bellatrix dizia que não. Os olhos dela brilhavam demais, eram vivos demais, pareciam capazes de consumir James inteiro quando ela olhava para ele... E também houve a maneira como ela o beijou. Sôfrega. Apaixonada. _Apaixonada?_

James enterrou os dedos nos cabelos. Tirou os óculos. Levantou-se e foi até a pia lavar o rosto.

Ele precisava desabafar. Encarou o seu reflexo no espelho...

Sirius iria cair para trás quando soubesse.

_Outra criança adulterada  
__Pelos anos que a pintura escondia_

Eram duas da tarde. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava vazio, exceto por dois alunos do quinto ano. Um deles estava esparramado no tapete ao chão de barriga para cima, enquanto o outro se sentava displicentemente a uma das poltronas confortáveis, os pés apoiados a uma mesinha de madeira.

"Estou esperando, Pontas"

Sirius folheava um dos livrinhos de Lupin enquanto esperava uma resposta do amigo.

"Não sei"

"Não sabe o quê?"

"Estamos sozinhos mesmo?"

"É tão vergonhoso assim o que você vai me dizer? Pontas, estou começando a ficar preocupado... Você não costuma hesitar comigo"

James continuou com os olhos no teto. "Eu estou bem, Almofadinhas. Você é que insistiu em falar comigo"

"Se eu achasse que você está bem, não teria insistido"

"Então a questão é o que você acha"

"James, não me enrole. Fala logo o que aconteceu naquele maldito banheiro"

_James._ Sirius estava falando sério. Certo. Ele sabia que este momento tinha que chegar...

"O problema..." começou James, nunca esteve tão desconfortável com o amigo assim antes. "é que você não vai acreditar. Quero dizer, ninguém iria"

"Por que eu não acreditaria em você?" disse Sirius calmamente. "Não vejo porque você mentiria para mim. Agora deixe de frescura e conta logo, você sabe que pode confiar em mim"

"Eu sei" James respondeu depressa. "Mas é que o problema envolve você"

"_Eu?_" fez Sirius surpreso.

"Sim... Indiretamente"

"Como assim, Pontas?" disse Sirius impaciente.

"Bom... tudo começou quando eu encontrei uma pessoa no banheiro que não deveria estar lá"

Eles se encararam. "Por que não deveria?" perguntou Sirius.

"Porque era uma..." James engoliu em seco. "garota"

Sirius fez uma careta de estranhamento. "Quem?"

James olhou para o teto de novo. Hesitou.

"Quem, Pontas, quem?" exclamou Sirius impaciente. Jogou o livrinho na poltrona próxima.

"Sua prima... Bellatrix"

"_Quê?_"

"É, ela estava lá" James falou em tom urgente.

Sirius continuou bestificado. "Mas fazendo o quê?"

"Não sei, ela estava lavando o rosto quando eu entrei. Parecia bêbada"

Sirius deu um sorriso pequeno de deboche. "E não percebeu que entrou no banheiro errado?"

"Não, pior ainda. Eu mesmo perguntei se ela não se enganou e ela disse que não, que estava lá de propósito"

Sirius riu. "Nossa, e eu me pergunto o que será que ela bebeu naquela festa pra chegar nesse estado? Se bem que ela nem precisa beber, ao natural ela não é muito diferente. Mas e então?"

James suspirou. Rezou aos céus para que não começasse a ficar vermelho. "Bom... ela começou a me seguir e... e então me forçou contra a parede..." Sirius se inclinava cada vez mais na poltrona. "Por favor, Sirius, não ria"

"Eu não vou rir! Continue" fez, ansioso.

"Eu fiquei com medo que pegassem a gente ali, e aí eu é que iria me encrencar... E aí... bom, entrou uns garotos e quando eu vi, a sua prima me empurrou para dentro de um banheiro"

Sirius parecia divido entre o riso e a surpresa. "Ela... te machucou?"

"Não" respondeu James, lamentando não poder dizer um sim e acabar com a história. "Me beijou"

"_Te beijou? A Bellatrix te beijou?_" Sirius exclamou na mesma hora. Parecia divertido e horrorizado ao mesmo tempo.

James pareceu mortificado. Olhou para o teto e murmurou: "Foi"

Silêncio.

"Vamos, ria" disse James, funebremente.

Sirius ignorou-o. "E você?"

"Que tem eu?" retrucou James, quase agressivamente.

"Você deixou?"

"_Que é que eu podia fazer?_ Empurrá-la longe pra aqueles caras nos ouvirem e eu me lascar de vez?"

Sirius afundou na poltrona. Também parecia mortificado. "Mas... cara... é realmente inacreditável..."

Pela primeira vez, James riu. "Eu disse. Mas ainda vem o pior..."

"Que foi que ela fez?"

"O que ela disse. Ela... se declarou pra mim, Sirius"

"_O quê?_"

"É. Antes de me beijar. Mas ela estava bêbada, e com certeza só estava brincando comigo"

Sirius pareceu revoltado. "Meu Deus, e eu que pensei que ela já tivesse chegado no extremo da loucura... Eu não sabia que ela atacava rapazinhos inocentes quando tomava umas e outras!"

Eles ficaram em silêncio. James sentia-se melhor depois de ter desabafado, mas o clima que se fez entre eles estava ainda mais incômodo.

"Mas e você, Pontas?"

"Que tem eu?" James temeu o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria.

"O que sentiu? Quero dizer..." Sirius gesticulou com as mãos.

"Eu gosto da Evans, cara" James respondeu com firmeza.

"É que você pareceu tão abalado que... eu pensei, né?"

"Eu fiquei chocado, isso sim! De repente uma pessoa que você passa a vida inteira ouvindo falar mal te ataca de surpresa num banheiro e diz que gosta de você. Você acha isso normal?"

"Ela disse que gosta de você?" fez Sirius ainda descrente.

"Mais ou menos... Ah, ela é doida, isso sim... Sirius?"

"Hum?"

"Acha que... ela... falaria comigo de novo?... quero dizer, assim como..."

"Acho que Bellatrix não é mulher de correr atrás de ninguém." Respondeu Sirius. "É muito orgulhosa. Se fez tudo isso que fez com você é porque só podia estar _muito _bêbada mesmo... Além disso, eu nunca soube que ela traiu o Lestrange"

Uma pausa curta.

"É melhor esquecer isso, cara" continuou Sirius. "Bellatrix é louca"

"Acho que eu percebi" disse James sarcasticamente.

"Ela não vai te procurar mais, aposto. Duvido que ela se rebaixaria a tanto"

"É. Eu também duvido"

Mas, bem no fundo, James não sabia se realmente queria que assim o fosse.

_Agora eu vejo  
__Aquele beijo era o fim, o fim  
__Era o começo e o meu desejo  
__Se perdeu de mim_

Assim se passaram quatro semanas. A rotina dos Marotos continuou a mesma de sempre, a mesma de todos os dezembros em que eles passavam em Hogwarts e aguardavam a chegada do natal. Como no ano passado, Petter e James prometeram aos amigos que ficariam na escola, porque eram sempre os dois que antigamente iam para casa nessa época, ao contrário de Sirius e Lupin, por motivos diversos.

James e Sirius nunca mais falaram de Bellatrix depois daquela tarde. Os dois simplesmente ignoravam a presença dela quando avistavam os septuanistas da Sonserina passando pelos corredores. E Bellatrix, por sua vez, fazia o mesmo. Mas ao contrário das aparências, a verdade é que James sentia uma pontada desagradável nas entranhas cada vez que ela fazia isso.

E apesar dos amigos, da rotina em Hogwarts, dos treinos e das vitórias no quadribol, e de Lily Evans, sempre sobrava um espaço na cabeça de James para a lembrança do incidente na festa de formatura. Aquele mero detalhe que já deveria ter sido esquecido, estava ganhando, infelizmente, proporções preocupantes. Principalmente quando, em uma noite que ele tivera um sonho agitado de brigas e vitória num jogo de quadribol, a figura de Lily Evans se transformara instantaneamente na de Bellatrix...

Numa noite de abril, depois de um treino particularmente exaustivo de quadribol, James Potter se encontrava sozinho no vestuário dos garotos enquanto se banhava. Quando acabou de enxaguar o xampu dos cabelos, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do box.

"Potter"

Virou o rosto, assustado com a voz que ouviu. E seus olhos desprovidos de óculos enxergaram apenas os contornos borrados de Bellatrix Black.

Ela se aproximou, estava parada à entrada do vestuário. Estendeu o braço e ofereceu os óculos de James para ele.

"Tome"

Ele pegou. Não conseguiu dizer nada.

"Eu não vim aqui pedir desculpas nem nada do gênero, Potter, em primeiro lugar" disse Bellatrix, enquanto se afastava e caminhava entre os bancos. Escolheu um lugar em frente a James e sentou-se. Ela falava calmamente, com naturalidade, como se fosse normal garotas adentrarem vestuários do sexo oposto e como se não fosse uma _estranha _a James. "Você deve estar pensando que eu faria isso, eu sei. Mas é claro que não. Eu apenas queria... esclarecer algumas coisas"

James libertou-se do seu estupor momentâneo. "Esclarecer o quê?" perguntou, curioso. Ajeitou melhor a toalha na cintura para que não corresse o perigo dela escorregar.

"Estou me formando este ano, Potter" disse ela, depois de uma pequena pausa. "Lembro-me perfeitamente de tudo o que eu falei pra você e de tudo o que eu fiz. Não sou mulher de arrependimentos. E também não costumo deixar as coisas em aberto" Bellatrix fez outra pequena pausa, apenas para molhar os lábios. "Eu vou ser bem breve: este ano eu saio da escola, e nunca – assim espero – voltarei a ver você ou o Sirius nesta vida. Por isso mesmo não vai fazer diferença se eu te confessar que o que eu te disse naquele banheiro era verdade. E que isso não vai mudar em nada na minha vida, porque até um obtuso saberia que o rumo de pessoas como eu e você só podem ser divergentes"

Os lábios vermelhos de James estavam entreabertos. Ele fitava Bellatrix. Estava com a capa habitual negra da Sonserina, e vestes brancas por baixo. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, caindo soltos e despenteados pelos lados do rosto. Este, sem maquiagem, pálido. E assim, ao natural, James achou-a ainda mais bonita do que no dia da festa.

"Eu não..." começou ele. "você não precisava se explicar pra mim..."

"Faço isso por mim, Potter" cortou Bellatrix, firme. "E não encare isso com uma declaração piegas, eu estou sendo apenas sincera. Minha vida sentimental já está muito bem resolvida, e assim pretendo que ela continue. Mas eu admito, de qualquer jeito, foi um erro. Eu errei, Potter, a culpa foi minha"

"Não" disse ele. "Você estava... Eu não devia ter deixado, eu estava sóbrio..."

"Não, não importa" sorriu ela, James nunca tinha visto ela sorrir assim, espontaneamente. "Não importa, está acabado. Isso vai... acabar sendo esquecido"

Bellatrix se levantou rapidamente, desviando o olhar de James, e caminhou até a porta de saída, contornando o ponto de onde estava o garoto.

"Bellatrix"

Ela virou o rosto para trás. James estava de costas para ela.

"Espere" disse a voz dele.

"Que foi?" murmurou ela. Encararam-se.

"Não vai nem se despedir?"

A expressão de Bellatrix era de surpresa e melancolia ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se longamente, até que James começasse a vencer a distância que os separava.

Bellatrix não se mexeu. Estava a menos de um palmo de James quando este inclinou o rosto e ela fechou os olhos, os lábios encostando-se delicadamente.

As mangas das vestes de Bellatrix umedecerem quando ela enlaçou o pescoço de James com os braços fortemente, e, longe de se importar, sentiu apenas uma ardência no peito quando ele devolveu o abraço na mesma intensidade. Uma de suas mãos subiu até a nuca do garoto, agarrando os cabelos negros e intensificando ainda mais o beijo.

James a arrastou lentamente, sem saber para onde, enquanto ajudava a garota a se livrar de sua capa. Bellatrix jogou-a no meio do chão e entrou com James em um dos boxes. Estavam na mesmíssima posição daquela primeira vez...

Encararam-se de repente. Riram ao mesmo tempo.

Bellatrix esticou um braço por cima do ombro de James. A água começou a cair em cima deles.

James encostou a testa na dela e retirou sua blusa. Bellatrix segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou nos lábios.

"Eu também não me arrependi" disse a voz de James junto ao ouvido de Bellatrix.

Aquela foi a primeira e a última noite que passaram juntos.

Aquela foi a última vez que James a viu daquela forma. A última que Bellatrix o viu daquela forma.

E também a última que se viram.

Pelo menos pessoalmente. Bellatrix passou a ser apenas uma figura polêmica e distante para James quando eles se tornaram adultos e o rumo de suas vidas ficou estabelecido. Quando se tornou auror, ele soube que a morena estava no círculo dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, que se casara com Rodolphus Lestrange e que era procurada como uma atuante destacável no grupo.

Ele também se casara. Lily Evans era a mulher da sua vida, e mesmo depois de Bellatrix, ele nunca desistiu de conquistá-la. Ela lhe dera um filho. Ele a amava. Desde que a conheceu.

E Bellatrix... Bellatrix Lestrange era uma mulher horrível. Uma perversa, louca como ele e Sirius a chamaram um dia, uma assassina...

Mas nunca ninguém soube que ela chorara pela morte de James...

Bellatrix podia ter sido um erro. Um equívoco, uma falha, uma atração inapropriada que de qualquer maneira não desviaria o curso certo das coisas... que isso não mudaria nada.

Porque este fora um erro que James Potter jamais se arrependera de cometer.

_E agora eu vejo  
__Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim  
__Era o começo e o meu desejo  
__Se perdeu de mim_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **(Clara descansa as costas na cadeira) Pronto, posso respirar agora. Ufa... Pelos anjos, oxalás, deuses e o que mais for, FINALMENTE CONSEGUI escrever minha TÃO SONHADA songfic JB! Foi trabalhosa, mas tá aí, bela e formosa. Pra mim, é claro... É... sonho realizado, mas pra ficar tudo cor-de-rosa, só faltam os rewiews num é? Nossa, eu morro de curiosidade pra saber o que vcs acharam do shipper! E da fic? Não importa, se eu viajei na maionese e escrevi uma porcaria imprestável, podem ser francos. Mas eu não vou encher a paciência de vcs com um NA grande, porque de grande já basta essa fic. Então, se vc leu até aqui, o meu MUITO OBRIGADA!XD 

BeSiToS.


End file.
